Cinta Semanis Rindu
by Manusia
Summary: Kisah kurang rumit Kurapika yang berujung kerinduannya pada pujaan hatinya. Lalu ia ingat, isi ramalan dari gadis peramal adalah Kurapika akan menikah dengan gadis (ya iyalah, emang Kurapika ga normal apa?) dan akan tahu siapa dia saat bertemu di bulan Januari. [AU, OOC, berat bersih 1000 kata, yang pasti ada gaje gejenya]


HxH milik Togashi Yoshihiro

Chara minjem. Fic minjem dari otak saya sendiri (artinya, punya saya).

Dibaca! Dibaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku rindu sekali. Aku rindu Neon. Aku sangat merindukannya seolah-olah dia kekasihku sendiri. Betapa hati ini merana atas kerinduan ini. Hasrat ingin bertemu membuatku jadi sedih. Aku benar-benar rindu dirinya.

Aku jadi teringat pertama kali berjumpa dengannya di SMA. Seketika itu juga, aku menaruh hati padanya. Dia bukanlah gadis yang luar biasa. Dia bukanlah gadis impianku. Dia bukanlah gadis yang manja, kecuali terhadap orang tuanya (mungkin). Hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta adalah ketulusanku. Tapi ada satu hal yang sempat membuatku tercengang, yaitu mengetahui kemampuannya.

Aku sempat terkejut saat tahu ramalan kecilnya tepat sasaran. Maksudku, benar-benar persis. Salah satunya adalah aku akan ditabrak orang pada tanggal 6 Januari dan itu terbukti benar. Pada tanggal 5 Januari, aku ditabrak orang. Saat itu, aku berjalan di trotoar yang penuh dengan orang -tiba saja, aku ditabrak orang. Orang itu memarahiku, meledekku tidak punya mata. Maklumlah, saat itu aku sedang pulang dari sekolah dan aku sangat lelah berjalan karena aku lupa menyisihkan uang untuk naik kendaraan, seperti ojek atau angkutan umum. Apalagi taksi! Mengingat jarak dari sekolah ke rumah sangat jauh, pastilah aku lelah, letih, lesu, dan kram di kaki.

Ada lagi. Neon mengirimku pesan singkat ke nomor ponselku. Isinya, "Kurapika, aku melihat ada orang ingin menghancurkanmu. Tanggal 31 Januari, dia mengaku cinta. Jangan diterima!"

Aku meringis. Lalu, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bagi lawan jenis yang tidak cinta Neon, mungkin hal itu tidak lucu. Iyalah, lucu dari mana? Bagiku, yang lucu itu di bagian 'jangan diterima' dan itu membuatku mengira Neon punya hati padaku atau semacam larangan dari sahabat yang baik hati yang tak tahunya cinta padaku. Ternyata bukan itu.

Aku ditembak seorang gadis. Dia bukan Neon. Ya iyalah, tulisannya saja 'jangan diterima'. Kalau gadis itu Neon, mana mungkin dia mengirim pesan seperti itu. Bisa jadi, seandainya dia menaruh hati padaku, mungkin pesannya seperti ini, "Kurapika, besok kita ketemuan di pohon sawo yang biasa. Yang banyak sawonya!" Tapi sepertinya benar-benar tidak mungkin. Pohon sawo? Ah iya, kembali ke tembak-tembakan. Kejadian hari aku ditembak, gadis itu menungguku di pohon sawo sepulang sekolah. Aneh, mengirim surat atau sms saja tidak, berbicara denganku saja tidak, tahu-tahu dia ada di sana. Mungkin dia tahu sepulang sekolah, aku biasanya bergelayutan di dahan pohonnya. Saat aku menghampiri pohonku (pohon sawo), aku menyapanya dan ia balas dengan senyum manisnya. Kami pun berbicara banyak sampai akhirnya dia mengakui sejak masuk SMA, dia sudah suka padaku. Namanya cinta tak tertahankan menurut aku.

Aku menolaknya dengan baik-baik. Dia sempat meneror aku sejak itu kalau tidak mau menerimanya, dia akan bunuh diri. Aku katakan, "Silakan jika kau tidak menghargai hidupmu dan matimu." Semenjak aku berkata seperti itu tepat di wajahnya sampai air liur muncrat pun aku tak peduli, dia menjadi dekat denganku. Aku tahu ini motifnya apa, tapi ternyata bukan seperti itu.

Aku agak terkejut. Ternyata dia tidak cinta aku. Menurut aku, namanya tak lagi cinta tak tertahankan, tapi cinta dusta yang ingin dapat status palsu. Ternyata, oh, ternyata, dia menembakku supaya jika aku jadian dengannya, dia bisa belajar dariku, bisa tahu bagaimana gaya belajarku, sekaligus menghancurkanku, lalu putus denganku karena aku ini selalu teratas dalam nilai-nilai pelajaran. Hebat, kan? Orang hebat selalu dicemburui. Tapi ya… aneh saja sekaligus maklum. Dia memang orang (maaf) terbodoh di SMA-ku. Nilainya selalu rendah. Tapi aku tahu, dia itu tidak bodoh. Buktinya, tanpa perlu jadi pacarku, dia bisa belajar bersama denganku. Alhasil, nilai-nilainya jadi berbunga-bunga. Tepatnya, istimewa! Seperti aku.

Semenjak aku membantunya meraih nilai ulangan tengah semester, aku jadi dekat dengannya, melebihi Neon. Setiap aku berjumpa dengan Neon yang kadang-kadang berkunjung ke pohonku (seperti biasa, pohon sawo), ia selalu menatap sinis. Menyapaku tidak. Aku jadi sedih. Apalagi aku tak pernah sekelas dengannya.

Sempat aku dan teman baikku ini, Ponzu, membuat rencana agar aku bisa kembali dekat dengan Neon sekaligus… tahu sendirilah. Cinta, oh, cinta! Dia itu benar-benar cintaku yang tulus kucintai. Jangan tanya bagaimana rencananya, tapi tanyakan padaku apa berhasil? TIDAK! Dia memang kembali dekat denganku, sayangnya, bibirku terlalu kelu untuk menyatakan cinta. Temanku yang baik ini, Ponzu, juga ikut berduka. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat nilaiku jelek. Baguslah!

Tapi mengenai cintaku yang tak tertahan, harapanku tidak pupus. Meskipun aku berpisah dengannya, aku masih cinta sama dia. Masih! Masih! Masih!

Sebelum berpisah, saat wisuda, sempat dia memberiku ramalan. Katanya, "Aku melihat dirimu menikah dengan seorang gadis."

"Ya iyalah, Neon! Aku ini masih normal," celetukku disambut anggukan Neon.

"Kau akan melihatnya dan mengetahui siapa dia saat berada di pohon sawo ini," lanjut Neon.

"Tanggal?"

"Januari."

"Itu bulan, Neon! BULAN!"

"Aku tahu itu. Satu lagi, Januari bukan bulan menikahmu, melainkan bulan kau bertemu dia," katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman terakhir yang aku lihat sebelum… aku benar-benar berpisah dengannya. Semenjak dia pergi perlahan, berjalan kaki menjauhiku, saat wisuda selesai, aku sudah merindukannya.

Hari ini, 5 Januari 2014, atas saran Ponzu, aku diam-diam mampir ke SMA-ku untuk sekedar mengenang dan bernostalgia di bawah pohon sawo. Aku duduk di dahannya dan bahuku bersandar pada batang pohon. Kedua mataku terpejam. Rambut pirangku melambai ditiup angin.

Kira-kira sejam sudah aku di bawah naungan pohon sawo. Aku ingat, tahun lalu saat aku memberitahu Ponzu tentang ramalan Neon, ia berkata, "Gimana kalau lo ke sana aja?"

Dan kemarin, dia berkata, "BESOK AJA LO KE SANA!"

Berakhirlah aku di sini, sendirian, tanpa Ponzu karena Ponzu ada perlu. Entahlah keperluan apa, tapi ya… lumayan bisa bersua dengan pohonku lagi.

"Kurapika?"

Aku membuka mata dan terkejutlah aku mendapati ramalannya. Ramalan Neon tak sepenuhnya salah. Aku ingat, Januari aku akan tahu siapa jodohku. Aku turun dari pohon sawo, menghampirinya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Peramalku yang cantik," panggilku, "Kau tidak bersekongkol dengan Ponzu, kan?"

Neon tertawa. Aku tertawa. Kami tertawa. Nyatanya, itu benar dan aku masih tertawa.

"Kurapika masih ingat ternyata sama ramalan aku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa mau basa-basi lagi, aku beranikan diri mengucapkan kata-kata tulus dari hati, "Aku mencintaimu, Neon. Selama ini, aku masih cinta padamu."

"Aku juga, Kurapika. Aku cinta kamu sejak pandangan kelima."

Kedua mata kami saling berpandangan penuh makna. Antara warna mata coklat dan biru, ternyata kami menyimpan rasa yang sama. Rasa apakah itu?

"Rasa cintaku yang tak berubah dan tak musnah dimakan waktu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itu Saja! HUAHAHAHA!  
**


End file.
